FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a connector 200 in a related art as seen diagonally from the back, FIG. 6 is a perspective view of the connector 200 as seen diagonally from the front, and FIG. 7 is a sectional perspective view of the connector 200 in FIG. 6.
The connector 200 in the related art is a connector for inverter which is directly attached to an inverter of an HEV (Hybrid Electric Vehicle), for example, and includes an aluminum case 202, a packing 204, and terminals 206.
The inverter of the HEV is disposed in an engine room of a vehicle, and must be reliably waterproofed. For this purpose, an annular packing 204 is provided on a front face of the connector 200 (or the aluminum case 202) at a position in contact with an inverter housing. By means of the packing 204, an interior of the aluminum case 202 in which the terminals 206 are provided is waterproofed. Because the aluminum case 202 is formed by die casting, using molds in the same manner as in resin molding, it is necessary to provide a draft.
The aluminum case 202 is formed of aluminum or aluminum alloy for the purpose of removing noises which occur in an electrically connected region or the like where a large current flows.
Moreover, a connector-mounted part 208 is formed inside the aluminum case 202, and the terminals 206 are integrally provided on the connector-mounted part 208 by way of a connecting connector 210.
As patent literatures concerning the related art, Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example, should be referred to.